A surgical instrument is known from WO2010/033030, where a surgical instrument for performing an episiotomy is disclosed. More specifically, WO2010/033030 discloses an instrument comprising one leg coupled directly to a blade, whereas the other leg is provided with a contra-acting member that acts cooperatively with the perforating member, wherein the position of the blade in respect of the legs is such, that when the blade is moved towards the support surface of the tissue, the tip of the blade near the free end initially comes into contact with the tissue, after which separation or cutting in the direction of the edge of the tissue occurs. This known instrument is designed to be operated by a single hand, e.g. by squeezing the forefinger and middle finger against the thumb. Under certain circumstances, it can be difficult to squeeze the fingers to perform the incision and still keep close control over it or even be able to perform the incision at all. It can be difficult to control the gradual movement of the blade and therefore, control of the cutting action is reduced. If the movement of one leg towards the other is performed too quickly, the desired gradual reduction of tensions at the free edge of the tissue cannot be obtained with the consequence that tension cannot be extenuated in the desired manner This could negatively affect the healing process of the incision. Also, due to this configuration, the medical practitioner could also unintentionally perform the incision following a not desired line.
It would be desirable to provide a surgical instrument that overcomes the previous mentioned drawbacks. Such a surgical instrument should be easily manufactured and can be easily used to perform an incision in a controlled manner.